Beach Love
by Fangirl in a fandom world
Summary: AU mondern day. Katniss has a good life in California with her friends. But will a certain blonde haired boy change that?
1. Chapter 1- Friends and blonde haired boy

**Hello! This is another fanfic by me. I hope you like it! Its a short chapter, but I tried to do a cliffhanger. Please R&R**

I wake up to an annoying alarm clock beeping. I slap my hand down on it to make it stop. I quickly jump out of bed to take a shower. 10:30. Crap! I have to meet Annie, Johanna, Finnick, Gale, and Madge at the beach today. I quickly get dressed and grab my Iphone 5 and yell that Im leaving to Uncle Haymitch.

I live with my Uncle in his beach house in California. The house is huge; it is a 4 story house that's white with a light green trim on it. My little sister Primrose or Prim lives here too. We used to live with our mom, but we had to live here after I couldent keep up with the circomstances when my mother went into deppresiom after my dad died. My mom is a travling nurse now; she dropped us off here because my uncle is rich and she knew we would be fine here.

Since we live on the beach side, I can walk to our meeting place. I have a car, but I only use it when I go to places not in walking distance. I see Johanna, Annie, and Madge waiting for me while Gale and Finnick are getting drinks.

Johanna has short brown hair and brown eyes and is a tough cookie.

Annie has dark red almost brown hair and sea green eyes. She's really sweet and sometimes shy, but when she's mad- dont go near her.

Finnick has bronze hair and the same sea green eyes as Annie. He's cocky and full of himself, but he's a great guy.

Gale has dark brown hair and brown eyes. We look alike too. It's just we grew up in the same part of town. Ive known him before I moved here.

Madge has long blonde hair and blue eyes. She nice and Ive known her awile too.

"Hey guys" I say as they come back. "What should we do today?" Finnick asks. I think. "Mabye some volleyball?" I suggest. They nod in agreement. "Girls against boys!" Annie says as we walk to the net.

After about four games, it comes down as the girls who win. By three games, that is. "Damn, do you girls have some like special power or something?" Gale asks defeated. "No" I smirk "girls just rule."

After that, we just hang out for awhile untill my uncle calls me to come home for dinner. "Well bye guys, I have to eat dinner." They wave and I trudge through the sand back to my house.

The soft sand is hard to walk in so I walk by the water. I see a guy surfing. His sandy blonde hair is wet and glints in the falling sun. Our eyes meet a he messes up the surf and falls in the water. I laugh and keep walking. But little did I know, I would be seeing him again.


	2. Chapter 2- Coffee

**You guys are amazing! I havs a bunch of follows and favorites now! Thank you! To make you happy Im giving you a new chapter a bit of Peeniss is there ;)**

**recap-**_ Katniss hung out with friends and saw a certain blonde haired boy_

I wake up to a little Primrose jumping on my bed. "Katniss! Wake up!" She says still bouncing up and down. "Uhhh." I moan. I grab a pillow and hit her in the side of the head. She falls over then quickly gets back up. "Fine then." She says getting up "you dont get pancakes then." She says walking to the door. I bolt up. "Okay! In coming!" She giggles. I really love pancakes so she can taunt me about it.

After devouring about six pancakes, I get dressed. Annie wants me to come with her to the beach and tan. I agreed. I havent tanned in awhile. I put on a forest green bikini with black stripes.

While im walking down to the meeting place I run into someone. "Oh gosh, im sorry, it was all me." A boy with sandy blonde hair and electric blue eyes says helping me up. "No no, its fine." I say just wanting to leave.

I look at him again. Our eyes connect. I feel my cheeks growing red. Blushing? Katniss Everdeen is blushing? No no. I dont even know this guy. Did I see him yesterday? No that couldent have been him. Like he's reading my mind he says "Did I see yesterday? At the beach? You were walking in the water and then... I uhh... Fell back into the water.." "I think?" I say not wanting to belive that was him. "Well, I gotta go now. Bye." I say trying to get away. I was already late. I mean not like trying to Be Effie, my uncles girlfriend who is crazy about manners and time and blah blah blah. I walk off but the blue eyed boy jogs over to me. "Hey! Wait!" I stop. He seems persistant.

"What?" I ask impationatly. "I was uh.." He trails off. He is really red. "Mhmm?" Im growing even more impaton. "If you uh.." He puts a hand in his pocket and one behind his neck. "If you would like to go for coffee tomarrow? I mean you dont have to but-" before I can say no, I spit out a "okay."

"Really?" I nod.

"Okay see you tomarrow at uh one-ish?"

I nod and wave.

"Oh and my name is Peeta by the way."

"Katniss" What did I just do? Why did I say yes? Ugh!

"What took you so long?" Annie asks as I set down my towel. "I bumped into some guy and now I just agreed to have coffee with him tomarrow." I sigh.

"Oohhh Katniss is going on a date" she squeals.

"Its not a date!"

"Mhmm."

After about two hours I have a nice tan. I know not to stay out all day and get a sunburn. I pack my stuff back in bag, wave a goodbye and leave to my house.

~next day~

Beep! beep! beep! beep! Bee- I slam down on my alarm clock. I dont know why I set it. We dont have school for like another 3 months. 12:30. Crap! I have coffee with Peeta! Wait. Why am I so worried? Could I like him? No. Everdeen get yourself together.

I take a quick shower and pull on some clothes. 12:40. I grab a bagel with goat cheese and jump in my car. The coffee shop isnt in walking distace so I have to drive. I drive off and park. 12:59. I walk in right at 1:00. I see Peeta sitting at a table playing on his phone. When I enter the bell chimes and he sees me. I walk over and sit down. "Im suprised you'd show up."

"Really? Why?"

"Yeah, well... I dont know.." He says flickering his gaze from me.

"Well we should get coffee now." I say. We get and order. We get the hot cups and sit back at the table. I take a sip and the warm sweet taste engulfs me. "Sooo..." Peeta says. "Hm?"

"Tell me about yourself." I'm not one to talk about my life but he has this feeling...like I can trust him and I dont even know him.

"Okay. Um well my name is Katniss Everdeen I have a sister named Primrose- Prim for short, my favorite color is green, I live with my uncle...ummmm now you." I say unsure what else to say.

"Well my name is Peeta Mellark, I have two brothers Rye and Wheat, my favorite color is orange like the sunset, I just moved here and we own the new bakery,I surf, I wrestle, im a baker, I paint, I dont take sugar in my tea, I double knot my shoelaces, I sleep with the windows open." Why did he tell me all that other stuff? Whatever.

"Cool so you paint?" I ask sparking intrest.

"Yeah.. Im not that good.."

"Well can I see them sometime?" Why did I ask that?

"Really? You want to see them?"

"Yeah sure how about later today? Im not doing anything." His eyes light up and he seems very exited.

"Ok!"

We chat for awhile and then we walk to his house which is like two streets away from the coffee shop. His house is on top of the bakery which would be helpful. Its really big so its good enough to live there. We walk through the back and he asks if im hungry. I nod and says to wait there.

He comes back about a minute later with a bun covered in cheese. "Whats this?" I ask.

"Oh its a cheese bun. Here, come on I'll show you my paintings."

I take a bite and my mouth waters. It's like a burst of flavor dancing on my taste buds. "Peeta!" I exclaim "I think I found a new love!" He chuckles at that. It's a hearty laugh and it's quite attractive. Wait what? What is wrong with me lately?

Peeta opens his door to his room and pulls out some paintings from his closet. I gasp. "Their beautiful." Theres one of the forest, of the beach, a sunset of the beach, girls playing volleyball and so many more. "Well I wouldent say that..." He says blushing. "No their amazing, really they are." He blushes harder. "Hey Katniss?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I call you sometime?"

"Sure?"

"Cool." I givs him my phone to put his number in. "Oh hey, I gotta go, my uncle is probally wondering where I am."

"Okay. And wait! Before you leave hold on. Come with me." I follow him and he hands me a box of cheese buns. "Thanks Peeta." I say smiling. "No problem." He says with a 100 watt smile. "Alright, well bye." I say and walk out the door.

When I get home I get barreld by questions from Prim. "Geez Prim, let me put these on the counter first."

"What are they?" She asks cocking her head to the side.

"Cheese buns. Here try one." I hand one to her and take one for myself. Her eyes light up in delight. "Oh my god! Heaven in my mouth! Where di you get these?"

"Here, Ill tell you the story. Lets go up to my room." We bound up the stairs. My room is on the third floor. Its a big room. I have a king sized bed with forest green sheets, a computer in one corner, a huge mirror, and bathroom that connects and a huge walk in closet and the walls are painted forest with a balcony with a beach view.

I plop on the bed and tell her where is began about 3 days ago. "He totally likes you!" Prim squeals. "No he does not!" "Whatever makes you sleep at night." I scowl. "Alright whatever. Go to bed." I go to bed and I think of Peeta. How his face lights up, his sandy blonde hair dazzling blue eyes, he is really hot. What is wrong with me?


	3. Chapter 3- beach and possible date?

**Thank you guys soooo much!**

**recap**_- Katniss went and got coffee with Peeta and she keeps thinking some thoughts about him ;)_

_I bound down the stairs ready for a new day. I text my friends to see if they want to hang out. Just my luck. There all busy. Even Prim. Wow. And then I get a call from can you guess? Yup. Peeta_

"Hello? Katniss?"

"Yes? What do you want?" I say a but harshly. Which now I regret.

"Uh...umm.. I was wondering i-if you wanted t-to do s-something later?" He studders.

"Sure!" I say with more enthusiam than I thought I could have.

"Really? Awesome! Uhh how about the beach? I know that kinda boring...we can do something else if you want..."

"No no. Thats fine. I havent gone for a swim in awhile. So uh meet me by that little beach shack at uh mabye in an hour?"

"Cool. Alright, see you then. Bye."

"Bye."

Really? Wow. Im literally so bored I agreed to hang out with Peeta. Well, coffee yesterday wasnet so bad... I mean I had fun... And he is cute... No. Everdeen, snap out of it. You dont need another boyfriend from that last breakup.

_I was in an very abusive relationship with a guy named Paul Swithers. He'd make me kiss him if I didnt comply, he would slap me. He would force me to have sex with him. That was once and he gashed by leg with a knife. I still have a scar. He said if I told anybody he would rape me and leave me to die._

I shudder. I finally broke up with him. Nobody knows exept the group. I hate thinking of it because it brings tears to my eyes.

I walk quickly down to the little beach shack called the Hob. I see Peeta comes about 5 minutes later.

"Hey! Sorry im late. I had some trouble..."

"With?" I ask suspisously.

"Oh nothing." He tries to fake laugh but I can see he's lieing through his teeth. I drop it.

"Okay lets go!" He nods and I pick a good spot and set down my huge towel. I start to take off my over clothes and places my flip flops by the pile of clothes.

"Race you to the water!" I scream and sprint to the water. I hear a splash but I cant find him. Its low tide but im stomach length . I cant see him. Oh god! Where is he? Wait. Why am I so worried? Just then I feel that I am being lifted up into the air and onto someones shoulders. "AHH!" I scream. "Hey chill, its just me." Peeta says. I relax. He pulls me off his shoulders and I smack his arm playfully. He winces.

"Peeta. Whats wrong? Are you hurt?" I dont know why Im so worried.

"Yeah.. Im fine.." He lies.

"No you're not. Let me see."

"No. Katniss its fi-" I cut him off and grab his arm. He has a huge bruise on his arm.

"Peeta, what was the trouble that you got into before you came here."

"Okay. My mom...she.. she beats me."

"Oh." Is all I manage.

"Dont worry about it; im used to it."

"Why does she do this?"

"Well, she wanted me to be a girl, but when I came out a boy, she hated me. My father is the only one that cares for me." He says is eyes getting watery.

"Well thats rude. She shouldet beat someone like you..." Where am I going with this? Brain! What are you doing to me? I cant possibly have feelings for him.

"A guy like me?" He asks.

"Yeah. Someone so sweet, and handsome." I say almost inaudiable. His eyes seem to light up. "K-Katniss?" He asks. He looks afraid to ask.

"Yeah Peeta?"

"Umm.. Well I er wanted to um know if you uh mabye wanted to go on a date with me?" He asks with his arms behind his neck.

I think for a moment. My brain says no but my heart says go for it. "Yes. I would love too." I say with a small smile.

"Really? Awesome!" His face is the happiest Ive ever seen. Even though ive known him for like a week. "Alright, well I better go. Its getting late. You wanna pick me up at 7 tomarrow?" He nods viguriously. I put on my beach clothes and begin my short walk home.

I take a shower and Annie is skyping me. I gladly accept and wave a hello.

"So tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"You and that boy."

"Whats to tell?"

"Oh come on, I know you two went to the beach together. So are you two an item?"

"What? No! I mean I have a um date tomarrow..." She squeals so loudly it hurts my ears from the Macbook Air.

"Geez, Annie."

"Im coming over tomarrow! Look Madge and Johanna are on! Im adding them!" In about 4 seconds Johanna and Madge are on my screen.

"Katniss has a date!" Annie squeals.

"Woah, Brainless got a date? I thought you swore of boys since... Paul." Johanna speaks.

"Well mabye she's changed Jo! Give her a break!" Madge says. Ah Madge. So sweet. I hope the right guy gets her.

"Alright, well I have to go eat dinner. Bye guys." I say and sign off.

I walk out and the aroma of spagetti hits me."mmmm." I say. "Whats the occasion?" I ask my Uncle Haymitch. "It was buy one get one. And im in the mood for it." I grab some plates and call Prim down.

After dinner, Prim rushes into my room and yells "SPILL! I know all about you and that guy."

"We have a date tomarrow."

"And?" She looks expectatly.

"What? Thats it."

"Fine." She mutters. "Im going to bed" I bid her goodnight and watch tv untill sleep succumbs me. All I can thing about is my date tomarrow.


	4. Chapter 4- the date part 1

**You guys! I love that you have been fav, following, reviewing! I know you been waiting so here it is. Its a bit short.**

"Yay!" Annie squeals. She wants to do my make-up for the date I have in about 2 hours. Johanna and Madge are here too. Madge, the hair queen, will be doing my hair, hence the name. Jo just wanted to come and help. She isnt a big girly girl. Neither am I.

"Ok! Time for hair!" Annie squeals, once again. Madge takes what looks like the pre-heated curling iron and starts. For hair, she has got a lot of "tools". I mean she's got curling iron, straightner, hairspray, clipped, dye, all of it! You name it, she has it!

About an hour of torture, I finally get to slip my dress and shoes on. I didnt even get to pick out the dress for "ruining my date," as what Annie says. Pfft. Whatever.

Annie carefully takes off the blindfold, not wanting to ruin the masterpiece. I look in the mirror. I gasp. I dont even look like me. The makeup is natural, my hair is curled and is pinned back in someplaces. The dress, oh the dress! Its- its I cant even place it. It looks so gorgeous. Its knee length and is a really light pastel pink with white lace. The heels, thank god there not too high, are the same color as the dress with and slightly open toe. "Oh...my.." Is all I manage. "Do you like it?" Annie and Madge ask in usion. I turn around and hug them tightly. "Thank you thank you. You guys did an amazing job." They squeal with delight.

I hear a knock on the door and Jo says, "go get em'" and winks. I run down the stairs and open the door to a breath taking blonde blue- eyed Peeta. "Wow, Katniss. You look stunning." He says recovering from shock. I blush slightly. "Ready?" He asks with a bright smile on his face. I nod and loop my arm around his.

He opens the door for me an I get in the passenger seat. I nod a thank you and he gets in the drivers seat. "So where are we going?" I ask, pulling out the drive way. "Its a suprise." Peeta replies with a flicker of amusement.

"Close your eyes. Were almost there." He says. I follow and about two minutes later we park and ge gets out of the car. "No peeking" I can just feel the smile on his face. He opens the door and helps me out. "You can open your eyes now." I open them and gasp. "It- its beautiful."


	5. Chapter 5- the date part 2

"You did all this for me?" I ask as he pushes in my chair. He nods.

"Why?"

"Because your special." I blush. The scene was beautiful. A single table was surrounded by rose petals and lights were dangling from trees. It was perfect. And good too, a moonlight dinner. This is just perfect. A waiter comes by and takes our order. I get lamb stew and dried plums and Peeta gets lasanga.

"So Katniss..."

"Yes Peeta?"

"Do you have a hobby of some sort?"

"Well I do archery and hunt"

"Really? Are you good?"

I think. "Well ive been told, and when I shoot something I get it in the eye everytime. Mabye I could show you sometime, since you should me those amazing paintings of yours" I say smiling. Its not a fake one. A genuine one.

"Id like that" he smiles. And the food is being placed in front of us. We have a bit of chit-chat and a couple laughs. And I smiled alot.

Peeta drops me off at my house at 10. "Id like to do this again." He says quietly. "Me too." And I suprise not just Peeta, but myself by hugging him. I wave a goodbye and enter my beach house. I walk into my large room and bamboozeld my questions. "Woah woah woah. What are you guys still doing here?"

"We didnt want to wait till tomarrow for deeds." Jo speaks.

"Did you at least get dinner and made sure Prim went to bed?"

"Yes and oh.. Um.. Prim come out now..." Just then Prim wriggles out from under my bed.

"Prim! You should be sleeping!"

"Sorry Kat! I didnt want to wait either."

"Fine fine."

"Okay tell us what happened!" Annie squeals.

"Okay, before we got there he told me to close my eyes because it was a suprise. When I open them there are white lights and a single table with rose petals around it. And a plus it was moonlight. I told him about my archery, and promised Id show him sometime. We talked about random things and we might have another date soon."

"Yay! Katniss Everdeen might have boufriend soon!" Madge yells.

"Wait what? I never said anything about that!"

"Yeah, well I bet its going to happen!" Annie chirps.

"Yeah yeah, Prim go to bed, you guys can stay here." I say a motion them out of my room.

I go to bed and have a dream about Peeta and I as a couple. Mabye it wouldent be so bad...


	6. Chapter 6- will you be my girlfriend?

**Ive been blowing uo witg favs, follows, reviews. And you guys! Man, Y'all are so amazing!**

**recap-**_ katniss went on her first date with Peeta_

I have another date with Peeta today. This is our 3rd date. Our first one was the dinner date. The second one was me teaching Peeta archery and he tought me to make cheese-buns. Peeta sucked at archery and we ended up playing with flour and ruined his kitchen. Each one date every week. Today we are going on a moonlight picnic. Annie, Madge, and Johanna insited them making me pretty for this date since I didnt let them do the other one.

My outfit is simple yet comfy. Black wash mid-thigh shorts, forest green tangtop, some vans, and a light jacket. But of course, some make-up. They mixed up my usual braid too. Instead of it down my back they french braided it and looped it over my shoulder.

I have mixed feeling for Peeta. I like him, I know I can trust him, I feel very attracted to him, but the thing is, I dont want to love him. I dont want what happened to my mother. And I certantly dont need another Paul thing. I mean, I know Peeta isnt like that and Paul made me go without him or he said he would cut my throat.

Peeta parks his car a little ways from the spot. Its on a cliff like in those cheesy romance movies. But, it looks so much like a movie its hard to believe it isnt. The scenery, the bright moon, thousands of shiny stars, and the cliff that looks over the dimly lit city. But, its quiet and peaceful, how I like it. And im sure Peeta does too.

The picnic was really nice. It consisted of cheesebuns, lamb stew, water, and a few other snacks. After eating, we just stargazed. Peeta looked at me so I looked back. His brows were slightly burrowed in confusion, debating if he should tell me something or not.

"Tell me. I can see you're debating on asking me something." I say.

He lets out a huge sigh. "Well.. I um was wondering if you..er...would..be my girlfriend?" I sit there and think. I like him, I really do. I dont want to be like my mother. Not another Paul. But then, something drifts in my mind.

**Flashback**

"_If he asks you out say yes!" Annie almost yelled._

"_Uh, I dont know guys..."_

_"Katniss." Jo only ever uses my real name when she's serious. "You cant let what happened with you and Paul to get in the way with dating."_

**End of flashback**

"Look Katniss, you dont have to, but I just want you to know that I really like you, and Ive never felt the same about anybody before. And Im falling hard. I think I think I might love you." This brings tears to my ears. A silent one falls from my cheek. Peeta uses his thumb to wipe it away.

"I- I dont know. It's just that..." I trail.

"Its just what?" He says sitting up.

"It-" I can trust him. You can trust him. Tell him everything. "When I was 11 my dad died and my mom fell into a deep deppresion, and I basically had to be a mother to my little sister, Prim. And I dated a guy named Paul and he-he." my eyes are welling up with tears, threating to spill.

"You can trust me Katniss."

"He was abusive. He would slap me if I didnt kiss him. I didnt have sex with him once and he gave me a deep cut in my leg. See?" I show him my scar and he gasps. I just sob. Peeta embraces me in a hug, and I soak his shirt with tears. "Katniss, I cant believe someone would ever do that to you. You dont deserve it. You're a very special girl. Im glad you got away from that dick head." Peeta says. I look up at him. He wipes away another stray tear. "Yes. Peeta, I will be your girlfriend." His eyes brighten like a kid in a candy store. He right then and there kisses me. Its not forced, but its light and soft and builds a fire in my stomach, and I like it. For once I think everythings going to be alright.


	7. Chapter 7- are you going to the formal?

**Short boring chapter. Review. the next one will definantly be the formal**

**recap-**_ Peeta and Katniss are dating_

Peeta and I have been going out for two weeks now. I have to say, best decison ever! He met the "group" which I brought up that last year we were called the Victors so we went back to that.

Peeta and Finnick are pros at surfing so they bonded quickly and have surfing competions every once in awhile.

There is a thing they do every year, its called "summer beach formal." A guy asks a girl to go to the formal with her favorite flower at her doorstep. I never usally go to these but since I have a boyfriend im sure i'll be going.

"So Annie, did Finnick ask you to the formal yet?" I ask Annie who is laying upside down on my bed reading a gossip magazine.

"Yeah, he gave me a water lilly." Annie replies smiling, looking up from her magazine. "Did Peeta ask you?"

"No. Madge did you get asked?" She shakes her head not looking up from a game she's playing.

"Well, I did by my um.." Johanna blushes lightly.

"Woah woah woah! Hold the phone, back the truck up! Johanna has a boyfriend? And she's blushing?" I gasp.

"Yeah.. Sorry I didnt tell you. His name is Thresh. Ya know, from last year?"

"Ohhhh! Yeah! I remeber him. I cant believe you had a thing for him. I mean yeah, he's a great build, but still." I say, still in shock.

I hear a doorbell ring. "ILL GET IT!" I yell throughout the house. I rush down the stairs. "Oh hey Peeta, what are you doing here?" I ask after I open the door. He pulls out some dandelions behind his back and says, "Katniss, will you go with me to the Sunmer Beach Formal?" I take the flowers and kiss him on the lips. "Yes, Peeta." He smiles. "Do you want to come in? Im just hanging with the girls."

"Well I dont want to be a bother your girl time."

"Aww no, you wont be a bother. They love you!"

"If you insist." He smiles. I walk in and we head upstairs. He's only been to my house twice. He gasped. It was really funny. He really loved my room too. My room is quite large with a bathroom connected to it and a walk in closet. I have a king sized best with forest green sheets. I have a desk and a huge flat screen tv. I also have a balcony with the beach view and the walls are a forest connecting to a sunset on the beach.

"Hey girls." Peeta waves as we enter my room. "Hey Peet." They reply in usion. We had the normal converstation, about off-topic things.

When the girls leave its dinner time. "Do you want to stay for dinner?" I ask Peeta. "If its fine with Haymitch." I nod and go find Haymitch. I find him in his office on a phone call. I sit in the chair by his desk. He notices me. "Oh hey, whats up?" "Can Peeta stay for dinner?" He nods and goes back to his call. I go back to my room and give him a yes. I go over and he kisses me on the head. "I love you so much, Katniss."

"I love you too, Peeta." I say smiling.

Dinner was nice and we had normal chit chat, Peeta talked about his life with Haymitch, because it was his first time meeting him.

I go to bed only thinking of the Formal in two days.


	8. Chapter 8- the formal part 1

**I couldent help but write this. I know its short and a bit rushed but I couldent help it.**

"Wow Katniss, you look...breathtaking." Peeta breaths. I blush. I was wearing a sunset orange dresss that went down to the floor. I looped my arm around his and we drove to the town center.

We saw Annie with Finnick, Johanna with Thresh, and Madge with Gale. Annie was wearing a floor-length sea green dress, Madge was wearing a pink dress that went a little under her knees, and Johanna wore a silver dress that went above her knees. Everbody looked amazing. There was heaps and heaps of food. A DJ was on the stage blaring music.

For the first hour we just talked and snacked. "Okay, time for slow dancer, grab your partner and make your way to the middle." The DJ shouted in the microphone. The music started playing and Peeta grabbed my waist and I put my arms around his neck. We waltzed in circles, and side to side for a couple songs. They started playing upbeat music. "Ill be right back. I have to go to the bathroom." I say to Peeta and kiss his cheek. They have a building that has bathrooms. They only host it in there if it rains.

After going to the bathroom I felt my wrists being grabbed and pinned to the wall. I tried to wriggle out of the grasp but I got held tighter.

"Well look who it is. The one and only Katniss Everdeen." I open my eyes to a smirking guy. And of course it's him.

Paul Swithers.

**cliffy! Dont hate me! But you probally with hate me in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9- formal p2 and unwanted guest

**I bet you guys prob hate me now. Dont worry it gets better in the end! Warning: large amount of profanity.**

Paul Swithers.

My ex-boyfriend;The abusier; has me pinned to the wall.

"GET OFF ME YOU DIRTY MANWHORE!" I scream. And just then his lips crash on mine. I struggle and struggle and struggle. Peeta sees me and anger flashes in his eyes and he storms off. He relases me. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" Mad is an understatement. I was enraged. "What doesnt Kitten still love me?"

"I NEVER FUCKING LOVED YOU. YOU YOU FUCKING ABUSED ME! WHY IN FUCKS WORLD WOULD I LOVE YOU?" I never even cuss. I only do when Im mad.

"Because you like it." He smirks.

"Dont be so cocky. How about you go get in another girls pants?" I retort. I kick him in the groin and leave him on the ground holding his crotch.

I have to find Peeta. He probally thinks I cheated on him. I run around and bump into Annie. "Annie! Where's Peeta?" I ask quickly. "Oh he went that way" she points. "He looked really mad and was muttering 'she never loved me'. Do you know whats that about?" "Yes. Thank you. Gotta go!" I run off. He went to the meadow. Its really hard running in heels so I take them off and throw them under Peeta's car.

"PEETA!" I screach. I have to find him. "PEETA! WHERE ARE YOU!" I find him by a tree with his head in his hands. "Peeta-"

"No go away. I saw it with my own eyes. I was just a toy."

"No Peeta-"

"Just go, Katniss."

"Peeta let me explain, ple-"

"Just go, Katniss!" I cant take it I run and run and run.

I end up by the lake. My dad took me here before when we visited here before. This place has always been my source of comfort. I throw some wood and a match into the old fireplace and just lie there while sobs wrack my body.

I wake up and take my surroundings in. Oh yeah, im in the lake cabin. I cant believe what happened last night. I thought of the memory makes me weep again. After an hour of getting over myself, someone bursts through the door.

Johanna.

Oh yeah, I forgot; shes the only one that knows about this place.

"Okay Kat, what the hell happened last night? I just saw Peeta earlier and he was crying his eyes out and you are too. What the hell?" When she mentions Peeta's name I break down. Jo comes over and hugs me. She's not very affectionate, so I was suprised.

"Katniss, tell me."

I take a deep breath and start. "I went to the bathroom last night, and when I came out, Paul pinned me against the wall and kissed me. Peeta saw and I think he thought I was cheating on him. I tried to explain but he wouldent let me." I start crying again. Jo stands up. "Im going to kill him." She says and leaves. I follow. "Jo, wait! Dont do something you'll regret!" I yell after her. Im sure she didnt hear me beacuse she's sprinting now.

I sigh. I just walk home. Half way there a car pulls up next to me. "Need a ride Kitty?" She smiles. I open the door and sit down. She notices my tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes. "Whats wrong? And what happened with you and Peeta?"

"I dont want to talk about it" I mutter.

We get to my house and she parks and I get out. She gets out too and locks the car. "Im staying with you. There is something wrong and im going to help you." I walk up stairs and open my bedroom door. I see the picture of Peeta and I on the beach. I run to my bed and let the sobs wrack my body once more. "Katniss, whats wrong?" I just cry.

"Peeta..he...he thinks im cheating on him..." I wipe my tears and sniff. The tears just spill out as I continue. "Paul pinned me against the wall and kissed me. Peeta saw and he thought I was cheating on him. I tried to explain but he wouldent let me." I sob.

"Oh Katniss, we have to help you!" Madge pulls out her phone and texts Annie and Johanna to get here. Asap. I get a picture text from Jo. It is a picture of Paul on the ground severly bruised. Then next one is him on a gurny. For once, I smile. But then the moment is over. They try and try and try to get be better.

Nothing helps. Ive been laying on my bed for three days now. I barley eat, and I only get up to go to the bathroom, which is like twice. Why am I acting like this? Because I love him. I cant live without him. He's my puzzle piece. My painter, my baker, my friend, my lover.

Johanna is severely mad. She knows how much I love that boy. And now she's on the phone yelling at Finnick. "I DONT CARE, FINNICK, YOU NEED TO HELP ME GET PEETA AND KATNISS BACK. YOU SHOULD SEE HER! SHE HASNET ATEN IN DAYS AND SHE JUST SITS ON HER BED, WEEPING! HELP US!" Thats all I can hear from the room over. Jo comes back in. "I heard. I have to see him, Jo." I whisper, barley audible.

I have to face him. I have to see him. I cant live without him. He is mine. I get up and take a shower. My eyes are a little puffy and red, but I dont care. I eat like half of my pantry an hop in my car. I zoom down to the bakery.

The bell jingles as I walk in. "Hi'ya, Katniss." Rye greets as I walk in. "Hi Rye. Is Peeta here?" I put on a fake smile. He nods and calls for him.

"Peeta... Can we talk?" He nods and leads me to the back.

"Why?" Is all he asks.

"Peeta. I never cheated on you. That was Paul. He tried to kiss me and i tried to get away. I told Jo and look what he did!" I show him the picture.

"Peeta. I love you. You shouldve seem me. Every thought about you made me cry. I couldent stand not being with you. Nobody has ever made an impact on me like you. Peeta, you're the love of my li-" he cuts me off by crash our lips together with a kiss. I return the kiss with much passion. I missed those lips. I missed that smile, those electrafying blue eyes, his sandy blonde hair. I missed everything. I missed him.

He brakes our kiss. "Katniss. Im sorry for acting that way. I missed you so much. You are the love of my life." I look into his eyes and melt. I kiss him again but longer. We stay there for awhile just kissing. We brake away gasping for air. Our foreheads are touching. "I love you. You are mine forever and always." He breaths.

"Stay with me."

"Always."


	10. Chapter 10- good days

**Sorry for the late update! I had a mini writers block and I wasent sure what to do. This first part is a little boring, but a cliffhanger is there!**

Since the whole cheating nonsence was over, I think it brought us together. Peeta hangs with us more now, trying to find a loophole away from the bakery and his mother. Or a better used term, witch.

"Peeta what do you want to do today?" I ask casually. Right now we're laying on my huge bed.

"I dont know. Do you wanna see a movie?" He asks.

"If there is anything good out, sure!" I kiss his nose and get up and walk to my desk wity the laptop on it. I open the brower and find movies that are out.

One only sparks my intrest. "You wanna see Silver Lingings Playbook?" I ask with the prefrence of my movie.

"Sure." We get ready because the show is in an hour.

(After movie)

"That was a really good movie! I love Jennifer Lawrence. She so perf." I say as we walk back to my car.

"I agree. It was great." Peeta muses. We brake out laced fingers to get in the car. We immdietly put them back together as we buckle our seat belts.

The car ride was a comfertable silence, with the occasonal chit chat. Once we get almost down to Peeta's road ask, "do you want to stay at my house tonight? You have some overnight clothes in my closet."

"Sure, babe." And he kisses my nose.

I hear a big sigh as Peeta jumps into my bed. I wash my mouth out with water and look at Peeta. I see him looking at me. "Like what you see?" I smirk. Im wearing a really big shirt that goes to my knees and booty pajama shorts and it makes me look like im not wearing pants. "Yes, the bug shirt is adorable on you." He says.

I climb under the covers and kiss his cheek and lay my head on his chest. The last thing I feel is a kiss on my head before his soothing heartbeat lulls me to sleep.

I wake up fully rested and ready to do something today. But something feels off. Like im missing something. I look over and dont see Peeta's blue eyes looking down on my grey ones. But instead I find a cold spot where Peeta should be. Im a little worried so I start to search.

As I walk downstairs the aroma of pancakes and bacon overcomes me. I slide down the stairs, silent as a snake. I peek my head around the corner. Good, his back is turned. He wont notice me. I tip toe over to the island and sit on top of it, not making a sound. Peeta turns around and screams. "Katniss! You scared the living hell out of me!" I giggle. I jump off the counter and onto his back. "I loovveeee you, Peeeetaa" I sing. He chuckles, "I loooveee you too, Katnissss" he mimics my sing song voice.

"Breakfeast was really good, Peeta. You didnt have too." I say as I finish washing off my plate. "Well, I really felt like making you pancakes" he winks. I shake my head. "You are too nice." I say wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing his nose. He returns the kiss on my lips with his arms around my waist. "Hey! No PDA in the kitchen!" Prim fake scolds.

"Nah, I think i'll just go back to kissing him" I smirk and kiss him again.

"You guys are lucky that I titanic your couple...which is Peeniss! Ha!"

I facepalm my face so hard. "Alright, lets get ready to go the park." I smile and grab his hand.

I lay down the big blanket under a large oak tree. Peet sets the basket down and I lay out the food. The first thing I grab is a fresh baked cheesebun. Ive already eaten three by the time Peeta finishes his first one. "Slow down, Kat" he chuckles. "Im sorry, these are heaven in my mouth."

I lay my head on his chest and lay in his warm embrace. I look in his sparkling blue eyes and I melt. He looks down at me and our faces are inches away from each other. I make the move and our lips crash. We break away. "I love you" I say. "I love you the most" he argues. This goes on for about 5 minutes and we finally settle on that we love each other equaly. Ironic really. I never thought that I would ever be doing that with someone. Ever.

After it gets late we pack up. I take Peeta home and then go home myself. I take a shower and put on one of Peeta's shirt from my closet. I walk out on the balcony and breath in the salty air on the setting sun. I see a head of familer red head of hair. "Annie!" I call. She looks around. "Annie! Its Katniss!" I yell again. She looks very confused. "Annie! From the balcony! Annie!" She looks at the balcony and waves a hi and trudges over in the direction of my house. I walk away from the balcony, back into my room, closing the door behind me. I truge down the stairs and go into the game room. We have a room that goes outside by a sliding glass door. We also have a basement, but you walk furthe down the stairs. I walk out the sliding glass door and meet Annie.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I ask as we walk over to the big tan couch.

"Just walking around."

"Wanna play air hockey?"

She smiles. "Race ya" and she bolts to the air hockey table.

After a couple of rounds, we come in with a tie. We play a couple of other games and end up falling asleep in random places. I was on the pool table, and Annie was in the foose-ball table.

When we wake it about sunrise. Annie and I look at where we are an burst out laughing. As if we have telaphathy, we both jump and run out to the ocean. We're laughing the whole way. A big wave hits and we dive under. We look at eachother again, and laugh. We're still in our clothes.

I spend half the day with Annie untill she has to go home to watch her little brother. After my shower, Prim and I hang out in her room. We talk about random things. Prim really wants to know about Peeta and our relationship.

I hear my computer call for a skype call. "Bye, Prim." I say and run to answer. Its Madge.

"Hey Madgey. Whats up?"

"Nothin, I just have some awesome news!"

"Lay it on me."

"I have a date with Gale!" I have to lower my my volume so her squeals arent as loud.

"Thats great! I dont know if Annie can help, she's watching her brother."

"Oh I know. Im going to that boutique owned by Cinna."

"Good choice."

"Alright, well I gotta go if I want to make my appointment. Bye"

"Bye." And I sign off.

I wander around my house bored. I suddenly have a craving for cheesebuns.

"Prim do you want to come with me to the bakery?" I ask.

"Sure!" She exclaims and jumps off her bed.

We jump in the car and go down into the 10 minute drive to the town. I park the car on the street and lock the doors. As we walk in, I hear the familer bell jingle. What I see, is something I dont like.


	11. Chapter 11- the brawl

**Brawl. I was going to use Glimmer but i couldet think of a last name. R&R**

Delly Cartwright.

"Prim, go wait in the car. I dont want you to be here if something bad happens." I hand her the keys and she nods.

I hide behind a menu and sit at a table closest to where Peeta is. Im going to wait here untill something happens.

She's flirting with Peeta. She pursues her pink lips and batts her eyelahes.

"Oh come on Peetie! Will you just go out with me!"

"I have a girlfriend." Peeta replies through gritted teeth.

"Katniss? That ugly tomboy? Why would you date her?" She asks discusted. I feel my anger rise. "Why wont you just date me? She doesnt have to know."

"Delly, you seem nice but, no. I wont go out with you." Peeta knees the dough harder in anger.

"Hmpft." And she walks over and forcefully kisses Peeta. That tears it. I jump out of my hair and grab Delly's hair. I throw her on the ground and pin her down with my legs. "YOU FUCKING SLUT! DONT EVER TOUCH MY BOYFRIEND EVER AGAIN." I throw punches on her face. I throw a really hard one on her nose and I hear it crack while blood trickles out it.

She flips me over and punches my jaw. I knee her in the stomach, causing her to fall. I pull on her hair and punch her more. I hear Peeta calling my name to stop, but I dont listen. "AND DONT TALK ABOUT ME EITHER YOU PLASTIC BITCH!" I yell. We roll around, getting a bit dirty from flour on the floor. I get a big punch in her mouth and feel myself being pryed off Delly. I try and wriggle out of the grasp but the Mellark brothers are not match.

"LET ME GO! I'LL KILL THE BITCH!" I squirm around and see Delly smirk. That sets me off again. I jump out of the grasp and punch Delly again. I knee her in the back and twist her arms around her back.

"Dont ever come near Peeta or me ever again or next time will be worse." I hiss in her ear and let her go. She falls to the ground. I did a pretty good job. Her face is all brusied and her nose is broke with blood coming out of it. Peeta grabs me and pulls me in a hug.

"Katniss...what...the...hell?"

"Peeta, im sorry. I hate that fucking fake bitch. She always gets her way. I couldent take it anymore. Im sorry."

"Its okay. I just met her last week. I dont even like her. Now, you didnt get very beat up. You just have a bruised jaw and a split lip. Lets get you cleaned up." He kisses my forehead and leads me to the bathroom.

I sit on the toilet and he pulls out the first-aid kit from under the sink. He wipes the flour out of my hair and off my face. He puts creme on my bruised jaw and some mint smelling medicine on my lip.

"I just wanted some cookies and cheesebuns." I say as walk back into the kitchen. He packs some up for me and hands them to me. "Thanks babe. You can come over after your shift ends if you want."

"Okay. I love you." He kisses my nose.

"I love you too." I wave bye and go out to the car. I see the ambulence leaving. I smirk. That showed her.

I knock on the window and see Prim jump. "Thanks little duck." I hand her the baked goodies and put on my seatbelt.

"Katniss, what happened to your face?"

"Delly Cartwright was flirting with Peea then kissed him so I got into a fight with her. She's going to the hospital."

"Thank you! I never liked her!" Prim says.

I get a 3-way call from Johanna, Annie, and Madge.

"Before you ask, yes I just beat the shit out of barbie and she's in the hospital now." I say before they can talk.

I hear Johanna screaming with delight. We talk for a bit then I hang up.

I grab a cheese bun and put the rest on the counter. I go down the the basement to play Just Dance 4 on the Kinect.

Its a really cool basement. It has a bar, a tv, couch, bathroom, and a bedroom.

After 6 songs im sweaty. I get a water bottle from the bar fridge when Peeta calls me.

"Where are you? Im here and I cant find you."

"In the basement." He says okay and hangs up. I go to the bathroom to freshen up.

Peeta waits for me on the couch. I sit on his lap and we watch reruns of Pretty Little Liars.


	12. Chapter 12- Annie's birthday

**I am so sooooooo sorryy I havent posted in awhile. I wanted to get like the last 2 or 3 chapters of "uncontrollable love" up. And I had school, and my friends came over for the week. I'm also re-reading the Hunger Games again and im on Catching Fire. When I was reading the first one, I was in class and I was at Rue's death, and all you could hear was me crying. Everybody was worried and only 2 people knew why I was crying. It was funny actually. Anyways, here is a small chapter for a fill in. And there is probally going to be only a couple more chapters for them as young peeps. Just to be clear Annie, Finnick, and Gale are 17 being the oldest in the group.**

Today is Annie's birthday. We want to do something really special. So we're having Madge distract Annie so we can plan. Finnick, Gale, Peeta, Johanna, and I are sitting in the basement of my house trying to come up with ideas. I have a pen and paper so I can write dowm any ideas that come to mind.

"Well. Annie loves the beach, so we could have a beach party." Finnick pipes up.

"Yeah! And we could rent a beach house for the day or something." I reply with enthusiasum.

"Or, without wasting money on a rented beach house, we could save our funds and use them on supplies and stay here." Johanna pitches in.

"Im fine with that. I can get Prim to stay at Rue's house and im sure Haymitch will be fine with that."

We agree and I write down supplies and all of that for the party. We get in Finnicks truck and go get supplies.

We spend half the time playing around and the other half getting things. We get decorations, food, and some cheap movies I dont have.

We hurry back to my house and quickly decorate my house and outside with the $36 worth of decorations. I text Madge to tell her to come over because we're ready.

I hear a car parking and shut off the lights."shhh, everyone in place" I whisper-yell throughout the small area we are in. The front door opens and I hear Annie say, "where is everyone?" I turn on the lights and we jump out and yell "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" And pop streams all over her. "Oh my god, guys you are the best!" Annie exclaims. "Only for you Ann." I smile. She hugs us and we make our way in the kitchen. I group text people telling them that they can come. I text Finnick saying 'all clear' because he wants to suprise bear-hug Annie.

Finnick comes running out an picks Annie up and twirls her around. He peppers her face in kisses and Madge sighs. We all know she likes Gale- except the oblivious man himself. I know I have to play match-maker soon.

Soon more people arrive and fill my house and the backyard. A large table is being pilled over with presents. Annie is well-loved person but we were suprised with all the presents.

I go up to the make-shift stage and announce that everyone should go to the living room for presents. After about 5 minutes, we I get everyone croalled up in the living room with the help of Gale. Annie sits in a big plush chair that I pulled out from the closet. It's Prim's but she hardley ever uses it and it's too big for her anyways. She begged Finnick that she could sit on his lap. Of course, being the man he is- and the fact that it was her birthday- he agreed.

For every present she got a hug from the giver and they got a thank you in return. It took a half an hour to open all the presents. After that, Peeta and Gale brought out the huge cake made by Peeta. It was a marble cake and it had a ocean theme to it. With about only half of the people eating it, there was still only half of the cake left.

We danced the night away and at one point Finnick and Annie jumped in the pool clothed. It was so much fun. Our group "the Victors" ended up sleeping at my house and the party ended about at 2 a.m. It was probally the best party ever and Annie is going to have to put all her presents in Finnick's truck bed to haul them home.

This was an amazing night.


	13. Chapter 13- hospital

**So here is another chapter to make up for lost time. :)**

Peeta and I walk hand in hand to the bakery. I want to get some of his delicious cheesebuns. I never really get to go because his mom is there like 24/7. His mom hates me. I really have no idea. I didnt do anything. She hits Peeta too, so I have a reason to hate her back. Peeta said she was probally out shopping or something so it should be safe to come. I mean, it always is, but if I'm there and she's there, lets say harsh words are said.

We come through the back and I sit down at a little table. His older brother, Rye, comes in and grabs a cupcake. "Hey sweetcheeks" Rye greets with a mouth full of chocolate cupcake and pink icing. "It's impolite to talk with your mouth full." I taunt.

He swallows his cupcake."Who are you? Effie?" I laugh. He knows about Effie and her manners.

"And you know it's not manly to eat pink frosting?" I smirk. He puts his hand over his heart and pretends to be hurt. I laugh and a smile appears on his face.

Peeta comes back with a small box full with a dozen cheesebuns.

"Oh Peeta, you know me so well." He smiles and grabs my hand. "Lets go." And he gives me a quick peck. I see Rye making kissy faces at Peeta and I. As if we had the same idea, both of us flick him off. He chuckles and goes back to the front.

I eat one of the cheesebuns as we walk back to my house. We hang out for awhile at my house untill about 2 he has to leave for work at the bakery.

I decide to go for a jog. I feel like i'm getting pudgy. I'm not trying to be anorexic or something, but it's always good to go for a jog.

I change into a sports bra and jogging shorts and some of my running shoes. I clip a water bottle on my shorts and yell at Prim that i'm leaving. She'll be fine. She's 13 now and she can take care of herself. Besides, she has a phone.

I take a diffrent route this time. I take a turn at every street. I maintain my pace but put some running in there from time to time.

I get back to my house and realize ive been gone for 20 minutes. I walk the house, exhusted. After so long, my footsteps are still silent as a snake. I go to the kitchen to get a cheese bun. Yeah, that kinda defeats the purpose of running then eating something fatning.

I begin to walk out of the kitchen when something catches my eye. It's Prim. And Rory, one of Gale's little brothers. And they're making out. Making out? Oh yeah, their sucking each others faces off. Well that's alot for 13 year olds. "No tounge now." I say and laugh as i'm leaving. I catch them braking apart and Prim's face is a deep red.

I finish my cheese bun and jump in the shower. I did sweat alot and the warm beads of rain feel good on my skin. I turn off my shower and towel dry my hair. I change into comfy clothes and play on my phone. I start to get tired so I take a short 10 minute nap.

When I wake I have eight missed calls from Madge. I call her back. It rings 3 times Madge picks up.

"Hey Madge, you called?"

"Katniss." Madge says quicky. "Johanna is in the hospital."

"What?" I ask bewildered. "What happened?"

"No time, get down here quicky." I change my pants and jump in the car. I drive quickly down the street and hurry to the 15 minute drive to the hosptial.

I park and half run half walk inside. I see Annie and walk to her. Her eyes are red and puffy so I know she was crying. "What happend?" I ask as we walk to Johanna's room.

"She was weilding her axe and the back of it hit her temple and she was bleeding and blacked out." Wow. I never thought that would happen considering the fact that she's really good with axes.

I walk in her room and gasp. She has her head bandaged but it's bleeding through a little. She has gauze in her ear too. An IV is in her arm because she lost alot of blood by the time she got here. Madge is crying and holding her hand and now I have tears pooling in my eyes. Johanna is like a sister to me. She's been there for me through thick and thin. I call Johanna's boyfriend, Thresh, and tell him to get here now. I also call Finnick, Gale, and Peeta. Thresh arrives in about 5 minutes because he lives so close. I tell him what happened and he holds her hand. Thresh is trying to be strong and not cry. I pat his back and tell him it's okay. He hugs me. The rest of the boys arrive a few minutes later.

A nurse comes in and tells us only two people can be in here at once. Thresh stays and I voulnteer. The nurse checks her over and tells us to call her if she wakes up. We stare at her for a bit and she flutters her eyes open. "W-where am I?" Johanna groggily asks. "You're in the hospital. You hit your head with an axe and you were bleeding." I tell her. "My head hurts." She says.

"I know, babe." Thresh says and pats her hand. He kisses her forhead. "I should leave you to alone." Johanna nods. "Bye Brainless" I smile and close the door. I tell the nurse that Johanna is awake and go and sit on Peeta. He kisses my temple. "Where are Madge and Gale?" I ask. "They went to talk." I nod and lay my head on his chest.

It gets late and I go home. Since Peeta got a ride with Gale and he's nowhere to be seen, so I give Peeta a ride. I offer him to come for dinner. He gladly agrees.

It's just a pizza so nothing special. I yawn, tired by today's activities. Peeta carries my up to my room and when he turns to leave I grab his hand. "Stay with me?"

"Always."

**I dont know why I added taht last part. I'l never understand my consious.**


	14. Chapter 14- will you marry me?

**Here you go! Just a reminder, everbody is 23 :) enjoy.**

I groan and get up to go answer the door. My hair up in a messy bun and I'm in a baggy shirt and sweatpants. Today is my lazy day. Haymitch let us keep the house while he and Effie moved to Vegas.

I trudge to the door and open it and see bright blue eyes looking at me. Peeta. Why is he here at- 8:30 P.M? Dont that I dont mind- but why? And why is he all dressed up?

Peeta gets down on one knee and pours his heart out to me about his love for me. Tears well in my eyes. That was beautiful. Before I question why he is on one knee, he pulls out a small black box and opens it. A pearl ring lies in the black velvet. "Katniss, will you marry me?" I start crying happily. I throw my arms around his neck and shout, "yes! yes! yes! yes! I will marry you! I love you!" He slides the ring on my finger and twirls me around. I Katniss Everdeen, am getting married to Peeta Mellark.


	15. Chapter 15 baby and wedding plans

**So sorryyyy! I had it then chapter all written and ready to post then accdently deleted it. I want to thank everybody for reviewinv and favoriting and following. I love you! Xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxox**

I pace the white floors of the hospital. Peeta has to coax me to calm down. I twirl the ring on my finger. We've only been engaged for two weeks. I dont know why I'm so worried. It's not me that's giving birth right now; it's Annie. I guess I'm just worried for her or something. I dont know. I also get worried over the ones I love.

Peeta rubs circles on my back and whispers soothing words in my ear. I think we can go in soon because there is no more screaming. Finnick's hand is probally broken from the death grip Annie must've had on him.

Finnick comes out of the small room and beams. "You can come now." We file in the small room and take a seat surrounding him. She pulls back the cover so we can see him. He's so cute. He looks just like Finnick. "So, what did you name him?" I ask, really curious.

"Finnick Jr or Finn for short." Annie smiles. I like that. It work really perfectly. I'd like that too. Have a kid one day. I mean, not now, but later. Peeta and I arent even married get while Annie and Finnick have been married for two years now. But yeah, later in life I would want a child. Peeta seems to read my mind or something because he whispers in my ear, "I'd like that too." and kisses my temple.

(Two days later)

Peeta and I sit on the couch sipping hot chocolate and thinking of ideas for the wedding. I have a notebook and and pen waiting to write the ideas that come to my mind.

Peeta jumps up almost spilling his coco. "What?" I ask.

"We should do the wedding on the beach." He says. I like that. Ive always wanted a beach wedding.

"That's a great idea. I love it! And we can do it right outside because that part of the beach belongs to us." Peeta just beams. I give him a lingering kiss.

We start more ideas of what we should do and stuff. We throw back ideas, writing the ones we're positive about. Soon, we have that down and all we need are dresses and decor.

(Next day)

I inwardly groan. Was Madge really calling me at seven in the morning? I ignore the call and send her text. She wants to come to help with decor. Madge is the best with decor and all that next to Effie.

I tell her that she can come by at noon. Since it's already seven-thirty I decide to take a shower. But the bed is cold. Peeta' not here. I see a note on the bedside table saying, "went to work for awhile. Be back later. Breakfeast is on the stove. Love you, Peeta."

I strip my clothes and let the warm beads of water drip in my hair and on my body. I use pine smelling body wash and flower hair stuff Peeta got for me. It smells really good. I stare at the white walls of the shower, off in space. Not thinking just lost.

The shrill ring of my phone jolts me back to reality. I turn the water off and put the towel on me and rush to my phone. I simutanously get clothes and talk on the phone. Madge says she'll be here in an hour.

Feeling a sudden burst of energy, I run down the stairs and skip some of the stairs. Jumping place to stop myself, I see a plate of buttered still warm waffles, syruped. I inhale them just realizing how hungry I was. The ring of the doorbell sends be flying to answer it.

"Someones jumpy hm?" Madge teases. I nod my head vigurously. We sit on the couch ad grab my notebook.

"Well I think you should do a simple yet extravagent. Not crazy but 'wow'." Madge says.

"Yeah. We want to do a beach wedding too. And we want to do pastel colors." I say giving her an idea of something to start off with.

She tilts her head in thought then says, "how about pastel ribbons on the chairs? And Primroses for center peices?"

"Thats great, Madge!" And then I hear the sound of the door opening. I greet a smiling Peeta with a kiss. We walk back to the couch and I tell him the ideas. He says it's a great idea. Now all is dresses.

(Next day)

I scour the racks looking for pastel colored dresses. Annie, Johanna, and Madge do as well. I slide a dress over and did three perfect dresses. It's perfect too. It's all their sizes too. Jo wanted purple, Ann wanted green, and Madge wanted pink. They are knee-length dresses with diamonds twirling around them.

"I found them!" I yell. They come over and I smirk while holding their dresses. "I knew you were good at findings stuff." Jo says. "Your turn!" Madge smiles brightly.

Never in my life have I see so much white. Ever. Racks and racks and racks of white wedding dresses. "I think I found one!" Annie squeals. She takes it off the hook and and shoves me to a dressing room with the dress.

I take off my clothes and put it in a pile next to my shoes. I slide the dress on, thankfully it doesnt have a zipper. I look at myself and I know this is the dress. It fits perfectly. It's a strapless dress that goes to the floor in waves. It matches the bridesmaids dresses because it has pearl twirling around it.

I step out and reacive 'oooo' and 'ahhh's. "This is the one!" I squeal. I take the dress off and put back in it's protective bag and put my normal clothes back on.

We make our purchases and head home. I put the dress in one of the closets so Peeta can't see it. Only a week till' the wedding.

One week.


	16. Chapter 16- wedding and movies

**Soooo freaking sorry! Here is a long chapter.**

I hold Haymitch's arm as I walk down the isle. The tradition is to have the father walk you down but since my father died, Haymitch walks me down. He's the closest I have to a father.

Prim is infront of us scattering flowers to the side. Her dress is white knee-length dress with a pastel green bow. I see Johanna, Annie, and Madge all holding flowers. Peeta has a suit with pastel yellow linings. Haymitch lets me go to Peeta and we hold hands.

The pastor goes through the ritual and we exchange rings and it's time for our vows.

"I'll start. Peeta, when I first saw you, you were surfing and then you fell." I laugh a little at that. "We bumped into each other-literally- the next day and you begged me to meet up with you. As we got to know eachother, I started to like you without realizing it. It was crazy because I still believed I didnt like you even though you made me have butterflies in my stomach and you make me blush at the little things. I knew I was falling for you. When I knew I loved you I knew I couldent stop it. The feeling you give me is all warm and fuzzy. You find the light in everybody. Peeta, I love you and I will never stop loving you. You are my everything."

"Katniss, you are my everything. When I first saw you, I was in love. I didnt believe in love at first sight, but when I saw you, everything changed. Like I could never stop thinking about you. You have been the best thing that ever happened to me. You are the most amazing, beautiful, stunning, woman I have ever met. I'm glad to call you my wife." Tears pool in our eyes.

The pastor says things and we both reply in 'I do' and when the pastor says 'you may now kiss the bride' Peeta picks me up and kisses me with passon.

We go to the building and take our seats. We eat food first then dance. The food is made with Peeta's recipies so it's all so good. We share dances and kisses and have fun all night long.

Jo keeps teasing Peeta about how he's going to get laid. It's funny how awkward it makes Peeta.

Seriously, Ive never had so much fun in my life. I never even thought how fun it would be.

After the wedding I change into silk nightgown and meet Peeta for bed. "Today was amazing" I say as I snuggle into his warm chest. I drift off into sleep listing to my Peeta's heartbeat as my lullaby.

I wake up the next morning to see Peeta looking at me. "Good morning, ."

"Mm I like the sound of that." I say and kiss him.

"Hungry?" He asks. I nod and run out the room amd wait and the table. Peeta comes down the stairs and starts to make breakfeast.

He makes bacon and pancakes. I eat my food quickly and take a shower. I get ready for the day.

"What do you want to do today?" Peeta asks.

I shrug. I hadn't really thought about it. "I don't know. What do you want to do today?" I ask.

"Hmm." He thinks and then he snaps his fingers. "I have the perfect idea! But it's a surprise." He says. I groan. I hate surprises. "Come on, you know I hate surprises."

His eyes dance with excitement. "Thats why I'm doing it." He says. I playfully slap his shoulder and he pretends to be hurt.

I eat my breakfast and go upstairs to change. I open the door to my huge closet that illuminates with lights when the door opens. Peeta says it's not fancy. So casual? I search through my closet and find a pair of light blue and white polka dot shorts and a white tang top. I feel like this surprise will have to do with water so I put on a light pink bikini on under the normal clothes.

I run downstairs to see that Peeta has a picnic basket full of things that I can't even imagine what they are. I take Peeta's outstretched hand and intertwine our fingers together. We get into the car an we drive off. At some random point Peeta tells me to cover my eyes. I feel him park the car. "No peeking" he says.

"Wasn't thinking about it." I mutter. I feel my side of the door open and Peeta grab me and lead me outside. My sandals hit what I think is a wooden deck. When Peeta says I can open my eyes, I slowly pull my fingers away from my face. I look and smile brightly. "Like it?" He asks. It's a white boat called 'The Katniss'. "I love it." I say and hug him.

When we get on the boat, two people come up from the lower deck. It's Annie and Finnick. "Annie! Finnick! What are you guys doing here?" I exclaim. "Well, Peeta over here can't drive a boat, so he called me and I brought Annie." I laugh and say, "Cool."

The boat ride was so fun. I was actually standing up and Finnick decides to be a jackass and make a really sharp turn, resulting me almost falling over in the water. But other than that it was fun. It was a perfect day too. The sky was clear, the sun shining bright on the blue water. We did stop once though. Finnick put the anchor in the water and it was really clear where we were. It looked about 10 feet deep. I took off my over clothes and dived right in the water. A second later a bunch of other jumps came in. When I came up from the water Annie looked hesitant but then slowly jumped in. After some fun in the water, it was probably 5:30 so we dried off and eat the food Peeta packed.

We eat the food and joke around and just have fun. Around sunset we started to go back to the dock. Peeta and Finnick tie the boat back up and Annie and I go to our cars. I sit in the car and play Temple Run 2 while I wait for Peeta. As I'm about to hit 2 million the car door opens and I jump and die on the game. "Really Peeta? I was this close to 2 million." I say while making my fingers pinch almost together as I say 'this close'. He laughs then apologizes.

We get home and I go take a shower and wash the ocean from me. I jump out of the shower and put on a thin nightgown. I continue my nightly routine which consists of brushing my teeth, washing my face, and brushing my hair.

Peeta is waiting for me in the bed like always. I snuggle into his chest and his heartbeat lulls me to sleep.

When I wake I'm a bundle of energy. I blast tunes while I'm in the shower singing along. You could probably hear the music throughout the house. I don't care. I jump out of the shower and I run in the closet with my towel my tightly wrapped around my body.

I have no idea what to wear today or what I'm going to do. I have to burn off this energy so I decide to take a run. I put on some outdoor clothes or whatever and leave Peeta a note.

I put in my headphones and start jogging first. I shake my head to the music as I run. I wave to people and smile. I stop at a little store to get a water bottle. Peeta calls me while I pay.

"Hey Kat, where are you?"

"Didn't you get my note? I'm out jogging."

"No... Oh! Here it is. Aw you put 'xoxo'." I laugh at his silliness.

"I'll be home soon. Love you."

"Love you too." And the line clicks. I take a swig of water and close the bottle. I run back to the house in record time. I just ran two blocks in five minutes. I ran track and cross-country when I was in high school and was best on the team.

When I get home I am worn out. Any energy I had this morning is gone. I sit down and breath heavy. Peeta comes and kisses my hair. "How was your run?" He asks serving me a plate of pancakes.

"Good. Are you trying to make me fat after I just lost probably like five pounds?" I playfully ask. He laughs and serves himself a plate.

"Can we have a movie night?" I ask. I really want a movie marathon.

"Sure. Whatever you want." He smiles.

"Cool. We should invite the rest of the Victors too." I say. I would say all out names but 'Victors' is easier.

"I'm down." He say and eats a bite of pancakes. After breakfast, I make a 7-way call with Gale, Madge, Annie, Finnick, Johanna, and Thresh. We decided to let Thresh join our group.

The phone rings a couple time when I hear a chorused "Hello?"

"Hey guys. I wanted to know if y'all wanted to have a movie marathon at my place." Another round of chorused 'sure's and 'okay's. But Annie has a different response. She says, "that cool with me but I have to get someone to watch little Finn."

I tell her thats fine and everyone should be here at five. Agreement ripples through the call and I click the line.

"Peeta!" I call. "We need to pick some movies!" Peeta comes down a couple minutes and we go to the movie room.

It's basically a big room with a huge tv that covers a whole wall with couches spotting the room. We have a little refreshment center too and a whole wall with movies on it. See, my family loves movies. We've always had a big collection of movies. Even with the amount of movies, there still is a lot of room on the racks.

We scour the racks for movies. We want funny movies because it's comedy movie marathon. So far we pick out Mean Girls, Grown Ups, Ted, and White Chicks. "Peeta we might need more movies. Lets go to that little movie store." I say. He nods and stacks the movies on a circular table.

I grab my bag that I take when I go shopping or whatever. We get in the car and drive to the movie store. This place is amazing. It has like every movie ever made.

We pick out seven movies. American Pie, Legally Blonde, Pitch Perfect, Bad Teacher, Jack and Jill, Dark Shadows, and Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas. The total was $30. This place is kinda cheap that why I love it so much.

We head back home and I clean up a bit. I know that they don't care if it's messy, but I still dust anyways. I get out some blankets and some pillows and set them so they match with the different color couch. Like a black blanket with a forest green couch; white with a light blue; yellow with red; peach with light pink.

The doorbell rings and I go and get it. It's Finnick and Annie. "Hey guys. Come in." I smile. They smile back and walk in. "Go pick your couch. Let me guess, the blue one?" I half ask half already know. "Always!" Annie says. Johanna and Thresh come in and then Madge and Gale come in. "I'm starting the popcorn." I say and go over to the popcorn machine. Peeta hands drinks out. Johanna and Thresh are on the red couch and Madge and Gale are on the peach colored couch. I still have no idea why we have mix matching couches. Like, they don't even match but I never really care.

I give everyone a bowl of popcorn and pop 'Mean Girls' into the dvd player. We laugh a lot and don't watch all the movies. After about three movies we get tired of it but then I get an idea. I run upstairs and search in my drawers for my old tapes. I end up in my closet with a box that says 'good times with the betches.' I'm pretty sure Johanna wrote that. She always seems to fit some profanity when she writes on boxes.

I carry the box, which is a little heavy, back to the movie room. "Guess what I found, betches!" I say coming in the room. "Is that the tapes?" Johanna asks. I nod and put in a tape that says 'Gale gets pranked'. I sit back on the couch and when Gale see us giggling and his oblivious face on the screen he says, "really? This one!" He puts his hand over is eyes but he is smiling.

I love this video. Gale his ego got ahold of him once so we pranked him. We made him trip into a puddle, roll down a hill, and we went all crazy on him.

The next one is of me and Johanna threatening each other. "I'll still rip your throat out." Johanna says. "I'll kill you will my bow" I say. We end up tackling each other but it was playful.

Another one is Madge crying because she messed up her makeup. Finnick using his 'Finnick Charm' on Annie. And so much other old funny videos.

Moments like these, I wish I could live in them forever.


	17. Chapter 17- doctors

I wake up fully rested with my head on Peeta's chest. I stare at his face and take in his features. I look at him for awhile until my stomach bubbles and I can feel it in my throat. See when this happens I know I'm going to puke. I jump out of the bed and run to the toilet. Everything that I ate last night is in the toilet. Peeta is in here in a second holding my hair back with a glass of water. "Thank you." I say and Peeta smiles at me then becomes worried. "Are you sick? Are you ok? Whats wrong?"

"Woah, chill out. First no, yes I'm fine, and I don't know. I think I'll be fine." I say. He kisses my forehead and goes down stairs. I change my clothes and brush my teeth. I go downstairs to see a big plate of pancakes waiting for me. Peeta is dipping pieces of his pancakes in his hot chocolate.

I take a seat and start eating my pancakes. We sit in a comfortable silence. Peeta is the first one to speak up. "So Kat what should we do today?" I tip my head from side to side while I think. "Hmmm" I say. "We should...you should...make me pastries!" I exclaim.

"Why?" He asks curiously.

"You cant make your wife pastries? They are the best." I say.

He pretends to think for a second then says, "okay. But, you have to help me." I nod and put my plate in the sink.

Peeta kneads the dough and I cut the fruit for him. I have six bowls out. One is for blueberries another for strawberries and another for cherries. The other three bowls are for crushed up paste versions of the fruits.

While Peeta has his back turned I grab some flour and throw it on him. I keep throwing it on him until he turns around. Right when he turns around I get it on his face. He pretends to be mad and throws a bit in my hair. I throw more at him and it becomes a full fledged flour fight. We chase each other around the kitchen throwing flour at each other. Peeta finally gets to me and lifts me up in the air.

"Peeta let me down!" I laugh-scream.

"If you insist" he giggles. He lowers me down by the couch then right when I think he's going to set me down- he throws me. I sit up strait with my mouth open. Peeta is doubled over in laughter then slowly walks back into the kitchen. I creep up behind him then scream and jump onto his back. He almost falls over but I'm laughing so hard. He laughs too and gives me a long lingering kiss.

After we cleaned up I eat a pastry. They are so good. My favorite is the strawberry ones. The golden bread and the sweet strawberries with the mouth watering frosting drizzled over it- is heaven. Pure heaven. I think I almost like them better than cheesebuns.

Another day goes by and I wake up the same. I puke my guts out and Peeta hold my hair back and has a glass of water.

After about a five days Peeta says, "Katniss, you're sick. You're going to the doctor. I'm going to book you an appointment." With no use of arguing because he would call anyways, I just agree. Peeta goes on the phone for a couple minutes and says my appointment is in an hour.

I get dressed and brush my teeth and eat breakfast. While I wait for time to pass I think what could be wrong with me. In the past month nothing big happened except our 2 year wedding anniversary. Well Peeta did a nice dinner and we had fun then it got a little crazy. My eyes widen and I run out the door to the doctors.

I go up to the desk and say my name. "Katniss Mellark? Come with me". The nurse says. She quietly takes my blood work. I keep thinking of that night. What we did.

After an agonizing 10 minutes the doctor comes in with the results. And just as I suspected I was right.

The doctor calmly says, "you're pregnant."


	18. Chapter 18- Telling Peeta

In my head I scream. I try to keep calm but I shake slightly. I never even thought about children, let alone really wanting them. I knew this would happen. Peeta wants them badly, he's never asked but you can see the longing in his eyes when he sees babies or little kids. And I'm so young too. But what does that matter? Teenagers get pregnant at 16.

The doctor seems to notice me tense because he says, "you aren't sure about the baby, are you?" I nod slowly. "You can always resort to abor-"

"NO!" I get up. "I will not ever kill this baby, or anyone. No one deserves to die!" I turn in my heel and walk out of the room. I was probably being too spiteful, but, I could never kill anyone. No need a killing something thats not alive. And I would never forgive myself. The guilt would haunt me for eternity.

As I park the car into the driveway I call my girls. I need someone to talk to about all this. I don't even know how to tell Peeta. I know he will be jovial, etastic even. I just don't know how to say it.

I sit on the couch in the basement, knees hugging my chest. I sip on some water and watch the tv. Three girls come in the basement and I flip off the tv.

"So whats up, Kat?" Annie asks.

"I have a serious topic to discuss. I'm- I'm..." I stop not sure how to continue.

"You're what?" Madge asks worriedly.

"I'm uh er um pregnant." I say raising my voice so it sounds like a question. It takes a moment to register but when it does they get up an squeal, dance in a circle, singing a song thats goes like this, "Katniss is pregnant, Katniss is pregnant, who woulda thought? Katniss is pregnant, Peeta is gunna' flip! The baby is going to be so cute! Katniss is pregnant, Katniss is pregnant..."

"Okay, okay, okay, chill out. I just...don't know how I should tell Peeta." I say. The girls quickly sit down and look at me intently, thinking.

"Well we know Peeta will be happy so...make it special. Take him out. Announce it casually over a dinner or something." Johanna says. I nod slowly.

"Hmm" I say. "That could work.

I light a couple of candles all around the house. I shut off all the lights so that all you can see is the candle flickering on the bare walls. I tape a note to the front door that reads "go to the kitchen." I place one in the kitchen that would lead to the stairs, that leads to the bedroom that stops his wild goose chase into our bathroom. I put a small piece of paper with a pink plus sign on it and a note next to it that says, "go to our beach cove. Bring this too."

Our beach cove is very sentimental. Basically, it's a bunch of rocks that make walls high up and then goes further and makes a cave. We found it on a long walk on the beach. It's peaceful and when it's high tide, some of the waves roll in about halfway.

I align more candles on the walls of the rocks illuminating the cave. In the cave I put flowers everywhere and a blanket in the middle. A basket is placed in a large crack of of the walls. It's big enough to put me in with extra space.

I wait about 20 minutes for Peeta to get there. He probably got back home around ten minutes ago, plus the ten minute walk here. I sit indian style on the blanket and hear his feet crunch on the wet sand. He sees me and smiles bright.

He walks over to me and I slowly get up. He gives me a small lingering kiss and when we brake away I say, "do you know what this means?" I point to the plus sign paper in his hand. He shakes his head slowly. I move my hand to my stomach. He shakes his head again. I grab the paper from his hand and put the sign on my stomach. It takes a minute to sink in. When he realizes it, he picks me up and spins me around. "You're pregnant." He breaths. I nod and smile widely. He gives a soft long kiss.

We talk and I let him be excited. Ive never see him so happy, it's cute. We eat together and enjoy the night.


	19. Chapter 19- Willow

**I am truly sorry. I had a huge writers block and was so busy. But I finally have this chapter made and the next one in the works. But here you go with a cliffy**

When I looked into her eyes, I knew I already loved her. I was bursting with joy while I smiled softly. She had those sparkling blue eyes like Peeta and already a head full of brown hair. She was perfect. It took 12 hours of screaming obscenities and walking around to have her. She's ours.

She began to make gurgle noises that I smiles at. Peeta beamed. Ive never seen him so happy. I carefully hand our baby girl over to him while he rocks her around coos to her.

"What should we name her?" I quietly ask. We thought of names but nothing fit. We just decided it'd be better till we had her. Peeta thinks for a bit.

"Willow" he says. I smile and nod.

"Willow" I repeat, tasting it. I like it. "Perfect." Willow kicks her feet and smiles.

I never knew how hard caring for a child would be. Sure, Willow isn't a handful but she likes to cry at five in the morning. It's weird; she wakes up when Peeta does. I get up most of the time to stop her crying but usually Peeta takes care of it.

I learn a lot about her everyday. She likes to be with Peeta when he bakes and with me when I hunt. She loves to explore. When she wants to go somewhere, she points in that direction. But, what she loves the most, is me singing. She quiets instantly and listens intently. Willow also loves her mural on the wall. Its a forest that goes everywhere. It looks so realistic. Like a picture. Her closest is a enchanted forest. It is beautiful.

The phone rings while I'm eating a snack and Peeta's making lunch for us. I carry Willow on my hip to answer it.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Katniss? It's Mom."

**. **


	20. Chapter 20- Mom

**I think my new favorite song is The Way by Ariana Grande feat Mac Miller...**

"Katniss? It's Mom."

I stifle a gasp. Mom? What did she want? My mouth hangs open and I cannot formulate words. "M-mom?"

"Yes. Oh Katniss, I'm sure you're wondering why I'm calling. This actually took awhile for me to figure out if I should call you or not. I just want to say sorry. Sorry for abandoning you and Prim. Just your Fathers death- I couldn't handle it. I buried myself in work and forgot about my two kids. I'm so ashamed." She's sorry? Really? Thats crap. And shes ashamed? Wow. Just wow. Pathetic. I can feel my anger rising ever second. "Katniss?" I realized its been a long time of silence.

"You're sorry?! What the hell Mom? You want to wait 12 years to tell me? I was sad when dad died, but I didn't push away my family! I had to be the supporter for the family and then you dumped us at our uncles house!" I yell.

"I know. I'm a bad Mother. But can we start over? Please?" I stay silent. I don't want answer. "Please Katniss. How are you doing?" Now I'm seething.

"How am I doing? You want to know how I'm fucking doing? Well lets see, I'm married with a child. Prim is moved in with someone. Haymitch and Effie moved to Vegas. And guess what? I'm happier without you. You are a disgrace for a parent. Ive never forgiven you for what you did." I scream into the phone. Peeta comes to me because I'm screaming. He rubs my back which calms me down. But I continue with my rant. "I never want to hear your voice or see you again. And I'll see to it that you never see me, my husband, and your grandchild. Ever. Goodbye." I slam the phone down. Peeta stares at me crazily but softens his gaze.

"Come here." He says quietly. I set Willow down in her high chair and Peeta envelopes me in a large hug. I start crying. I don't know why. "Want to talk about it?" He asks.

"Mom called. She had the nerve to tell me sorry about how she abandoned us. And she wanted to start over." He just nods and rubs my back not bothering to argue saying I should talk to her because he knows I'll get mad again.

The phone rings again. I groan. I slither out of Peeta's warm arms and go to answer it.

"Hello?" I say a little venom in my voice.

"Well hello to you too. Kat, it's Prim. I wanted to come over if thats okay."

"Oh, Hi. Sorry I got a phone call from mom. But yeah, come over if you want."

"Mom?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Okay, see you in a bit. Bye."

"Bye."

It's about six-thirty when Prim gets here. She brings Rory too. Rory is Gale's younger brother and also the one who asked Prim to move in with him. "Let me see my niece!" Prim squeals. I hand Willow to her. "Awww she's perfect. Whats her name?" Prim says never taking her eyes off Willow.

"Willow" I say.

"Well she's adorable. Yes you are. Yes you are." Prim coos to Willow, tickling her stomach. Willow shrieks with delight. She hands Willow back to me.

Peeta sets the table and we get ready for dinner. We laugh and talk over dinner until Prim brings up Mom. "Well, she called earlier talking about how she's sorry and she wants to start over. It was a bunch of bull crap" I tell her bouncing Willow on my knee. An awkward silence fills the room. "Well... I have some good news," Prim says and lifts her left hand with a diamond ring on it. "Rory and I are engaged." She squeals. Rory smiles and takes a bite food.

"Congratulations you too!"

"Thanks" they say in usion. A comfortable silence rests upon us.

We sit in the kitchen talking while I wash dishes. The doorbell rings and Peeta goes to get it. I dry my hands and grab Willow and listen in on the conversation. I can't see who it is.

"I don't think she wants to talk to you," I hear Peeta say.

"How are you going to tell me?" I hear a voice say. "Who do you think you are?"

"Well, I'm her husband, for your information. And I know she doesn't wish to speak to you." Peeta says, trying to stay calm.

"Peeta? Who is it?" I say walking out of the kitchen pretending I wasn't listing. I hold Willow to my chest. Peeta steps out the way and holds my waist protectively. It's my Mom.

"I thought I said I didn't want to see you or hear your voice" I seethe.

"Katniss, can we please talk?"

"No. I'm done with you. Go."

"Katniss, who's at the door?" Prim asks. I mouth 'Mom' to her. She steps out and Rory has an arm around her waist protectively, like Peeta.

"Prim!" Mom shrieks. She tries to run to her but Prim stops her. "No. I haven't forgiven you either. Leave." She hangs her head in defeat. She leaves without a word. I guess getting dissed off by her only children made her loose hope.

After awhile Prim and Rory leave to go home. I give Willow a bath and feed her. I sing and she falls asleep. I put on some pajamas and fall asleep to Peeta's heartbeat.


	21. Chapter 21 The End

**hi guys. I know I haven't been on for ages. Ive been busy for everything. I never have time for anything. I found some time, to tell you this: this story is stopping here. I know I know. I'm not even giving you an epilogue. I'm going to tell you whats really happening. sorry. I'm never having time to write. when I do, its on Wattpad. (thisgirliscrazy1234) I dont have an interest in writing fanfics anymore. I want to write real stories. but, heres what happened.**

****-They had a boy named Rye.

-Prim and Rory got married.

-Willow grew up and has a boyfriend

-Rye is just like Peeta and Katniss

-Willow is nurse

-Prim is a doctor(of course) and Willow works with her

-they lived happily ever after.


End file.
